


The Moon's Apology to the Ocean

by cynx_17_kh



Series: You're Somewhere Between The Boy Of My Dreams And The Boy Of My Nightmares [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Demyx's somebody is named Myde, M/M, Proposal planning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Isa had a plan. He was going to propose to Lea, but he needed some help. In order to do that, he reaches out to Kairi and Ienzo, who he know will help. However, there's another element to this proposal that he wanted help with and the person who could help him might not like him or help him at all. Can Isa rebuild the bridge of friendship that Saïx had burned? After all, the ocean can be very unforgiving, especially to a moon as cruel as Saïx.





	The Moon's Apology to the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my writer's group back in March and I completely forgot to post it! The theme for this prompt was "Sweet". Our pieces needed to relate in some way with this word, and it was 100% up to our own interpretation. We didn't even need to have the word in the piece, but I did it anyway. ^-^ Enjoy!

It had been a couple of weeks since Isa intervened in Lea’s training to get him to take a step back and relax. He finally listened to Isa, and honestly he was doing so much better for it. Lea was sleeping better, he was happier, and was making huge strides forward in his training. 

Isa was happy too. Seeing his boyfriend get closer to his goal of becoming a Keyblade Master filled him with a sense of pride. It was time he start planning how he was going to propose. He knew that he wanted to propose at the base of their tree, preferably around sunset, but he didn’t know how exactly to go about it.

Lea was off training today and wouldn’t be back for several hours, so Isa decided he would ask some of their friends in the hope he could get some ideas since he didn’t have much of anything to do. He sat in his chair in the den, sipping his coffee and thinking. Perhaps Kairi and Ienzo could be of some help. Thankful that he had gotten Ienzo’s number when he went to borrow a book a few weeks ago, Isa sent a group message to them asking when they could both meet up with him. He figured they would best be able to help him together.

While waiting for their responses, Isa remembered that Myde had reappeared about a week ago, so he decided that he should reach out to him. They hadn’t been on the best of terms when they were both Nobodies, but he wanted to show the other man that he had changed and he was sorry. 

The only problem was finding him. Isa hadn’t spoken to him since Myde was Demyx, and even so, his words weren’t very kind. The mission that Saïx had assigned to the younger Nobody resulted in Demyx fading into nothingness. Isa and Lea were worried he would never get his heart back since it had been so long since he died. Luckily, after almost a year, Myde reappeared and Isa hoped to make amends for his actions as Saïx. Maybe he could even help with Isa’s plans. After all, Myde was a musician. 

Realization washed over his face. Demyx has been a musician and was known for playing his sitar whenever he had the chance, so what would make Myde any different? If Demyx was always playing in thee common area at the castle, perhaps Isa would be able to locate Myde in Radiant Garden’s town square. Moreover, he hoped that the musician would actually help him with his proposal idea. Music would be the perfect way to set the mood that Isa wanted. 

Isa got dressed in a pair of old jeans and one of Lea’s hoodies. He checked his phone and saw that Kairi had responded, but not Ienzo. As he put on his sneakers, he decided that he’d wait for Ienzo to respond before trying to make plans with the two of them. With any luck he’d be able to meet with all three of them today and start truly planning the proposal.

The walk to the town square was shorter than Isa anticipated, but he had been walking with his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground the whole way there. He didn’t want to admit that he was nervous to see Myde, but in order to show him that he was better than he use to be, he had to get over his nervousness. When he got to the square he looked up from the ground and glanced around, looking for the familiar sandy blonde hair that was likely styled in some sort of heinous style.

It didn’t take long until he heard a faint strumming on the other side of the plaza. A quick look provided Isa with his answer. Myde was sat on the ground and playing a guitar, his case open for change in front of him. He looked somber and his hair was different than Isa remembered it being. He had gotten rid of the mohawk/mullet mix that he used to have in exchange for a shorter undercut. He didn’t even have it gelled up, it fell in loose curls onto his forehead. Isa found himself sitting on the ground and just watching Myde play for a while, taking this chance to finally appreciate his music. 

After two songs he stood up with some munny in his hand, depositing it in Myde’s guitar case and smiling gently, offering his hand to shake. “I’m Isa Mitexi. I realized that, as Saïx, I never told you how beautiful your music was. I feel bad about that, and many other things that I- that he did. Is there any chance that I can make it up to you?”

Shocked teal eyes looked up to meet Isa’s turquoise eyes. Myde stopped playing and stood up, setting his guitar down. Isa could tell that he was trying to process what had been said.

“You’re… so different now. Your eyes suit you better now, the amber was too harsh. And your scar is-”

“Is still there, I just.. I don’t like being reminded of what I did as Saïx. I seperate myself from his as much as possible. I use makeup to cover it up. It’s much fainter now, however I still don’t like looking at it.” Isa felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he assumed it was Ienzo responding to his earlier message.

“Right, that makes sense. I’m Myde Meloturn, by the way.”

“I know. Lea mentioned you.”

“Speaking of Lea, isn’t that his sweater? I saw him wearing that the other day.”

“Ah, indeed it is. Am I not allowed to wear my boyfriend’s clothing?”

“So you’re back together again?” He crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. He almost looked worried, as was to be expected. Isa’s relationship with Lea had a complicated past. 

“Yes, and with any luck plus the help of a few friends, he should be my fiancé.”

“You’re gonna propose? Dude, that’s awesome!” Myde’s face lit up and Isa saw him smile for the first time since they started talking. It was a reassuring sight. “I’m really glad you guys are finally working things out, it’s really sweet to see.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Then… Would you maybe consider helping me with the proposal?” Isa asked his question slowly, unsure if Myde would help.

“Are you serious? Hell yeah! I’m assuming you want some romantic background music?”

“That would be perfect. Think you can manage?”

“Piece of cake, I’ll do it. Think of it as my acceptance of the olive branch you’ve offered me.”

“Thank you so much, Myde. This means a lot to me.”

“I bet. Do you want to go to lunch today and talk about it?”

“Actually, if you excuse me for a moment so I can check my phone, I texted Ienzo and Kairi today because I’d like their help too. Maybe we could all get lunch today if they’re free?”

“Sounds good! While you do that, I’m going to get back to playing, can’t keep the audience waiting too long. Feel free to sit next to me!”

Isa looked around before he sat down, noticing that there was a small crowd surrounding him. He smiled and checked his phone, noticing that there were a couple more messages in his chat with Kairi and Ienzo.

**Kairi:** Hey, Isa! What’s so important that you want to meet in person?  
**Ienzo:** And why do you want both of us?  
**Kairi:** Why can’t I tell Lea?  
**Ienzo:** I have my suspicions…  
**Isa:** I want you guys to help me plan my proposal to Lea. Are you free for lunch today? 

He chuckled at the messages and typed his response as Myde played some chords. It wasn’t a song yet, he was just playing notes. Then suddenly Isa recognized the song. Demyx used to play it in the castle frequently.

_ You're giving me too many things _ __  
_ Lately you're all I need _ __  
_ You smiled at me and said, _ __  
_ Don't get me wrong I love you _ __  
_ But does that mean I have to meet your father? _ __  
_ When we are older you'll understand _ __  
_ What I meant when I said no, _ _  
_ __ I don't think life is quite that simple

Listening to him sing made Isa really feel like he was human again. Myde had a voice that could soothe any problem. 

_ When you walk away  _ _  
_ _ You don't hear me say please _

Isa softly harmonized as Myde sang ‘please’ and continued to sing through the rest of the song with him, harmonizing when he was able to. He had listened to him play this song many times. 

_ Oh baby, don't go  _ __  
_ Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _ __  
_ It's hard to let it go _ __  
_ The daily things (like this and that and what is what?) _ __  
_ That keep us all busy are confusing me _ __  
_ That's when you came to me and said _ __  
_ "Wish I could prove I love you _ __  
_ But does that mean I have to walk on water?" _ __  
_ When we are older you'll understand _ __  
_ It's enough when I say so _ __  
_ And maybe some things are that simple _ __  
_ Hold me _ __  
_ Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on _ __  
_ Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _ _  
_ __ Nothing's like before...

They finished singing and Myde looked over at Isa, shock on his face once again. “You can sing? Dude, that was amazing!”

“I sing sometimes.”

“How do you even know that song?”

“I may have listened whenever you played it at the castle. It always soothed me.”

“Glad I could help. I know you went through a lot as a Nobody. Is there any update on lunch? I know a good cafe near here that we can all go to.”

Isa checked his phone, realizing that he hadn’t looked at it since he started singing with Myde. “Let me see.”

**Kairi:** Lea and I are breaking for lunch soon, so I’ll be free. I’m down for lunch because I NEED ANSWERS ISA MITEXI ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PROPOSING I’M EXCITED  
**Ienzo:** I don’t have anything to do today, so I’m free for lunch. Just say when and where.  
**Isa:** Myde knows a cafe near town square that we can go to. How about you guys meet us in town square when you’re ready and we can walk to the cafe together?  
**Kairi:** Sounds good to me! See you soon!  
**Ienzo:** I’ll be there promptly.

“They’re going to meet us here and then we’ll head over to the cafe together.”

“Sounds great. That means we can sing together more!”

“Oh, no. That was a one time thing, Myde. You’re not dragging me into another song.”

“Yes, I am. You owe me this, Mitexi. You should have told me you could sing!”

“Ugh, fine. But I’m only doing this so you can help me propose to Lea.”

“Then we have a deal? You’ll sing with me until Kairi and Ienzo get here?”

“Yes, now pick a song, we wouldn’t want to keep your audience waiting, would we?”

“Our audience, Isa.”

“Of course, our audience.”

They sang together as Myde played his guitar, bonding and having a good time. Kairi and Ienzo arrived in the square after three songs. They packed up and made their way to the cafe, brainstorming proposal ideas and songs the whole way there. They sat and ate, catching up and laughing as if they had been close friends for years. It wasn’t long until they had devised the perfect plan for the proposal and then parted ways. 

Isa had determination in his heart as he walked home. He was going to propose to Lea at the end of the week underneath the tree that was quite literally the roots of their relationship, with the perfect ring as chosen by Kairi and Ienzo, and the perfect song as chosen by Myde. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, drop a kudos and a comment telling me that you did! Kudos make me feel better about my writing and nice comments make me want to write more, so please do the thing ^-^
> 
> My tumblrs, if you wanted to do the thing:  
> [@otabaeplisetsnyoom:](https://otabaeplisetsnyoom.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Kingdom Hearts!  
> [@how-to-train-your-kirishima:](https://how-to-train-your-kirishima.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about My Hero Academia!  
> [@otabaeplisetsky:](https://otabaeplisetsky.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Yuri!!! on Ice!


End file.
